


Sweet Basil

by georgewashingmachine



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters in later chapters - Freeform, just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgewashingmachine/pseuds/georgewashingmachine
Summary: The nickname Simon gives Baz starts when he gets drunk.Baz absolutely hates it.//am i ever going to finish this terrible piece of trash?////probably not but who knows//





	

**Author's Note:**

> here comes the gay
> 
> anyways
> 
> this is probably not accurate at all because I have no idea what people act like when they're drunk ok
> 
> so yea
> 
> enjoy !!!
> 
> [EDIT]  
> holy heck!! 300+ hits! <3 <3

“Snow, how much have you had to drink?” Baz asked, raising his eyebrow at Simon and eyeing the empty glasses surrounding him. However, Simon was too busy ordering another drink to hear him. Baz sighed, then finally grabbed Simon by the shoulder and shook him. “Snow!”  
“Hi…Sweet Basil.” Simon replied drunkenly, dragging out the L and leaning over onto Baz.  
“…Don’t call me that, Snow.”  
“Sweet Basil!” Simon giggled, this time dragging out the E.  
“Oh for the love of…” Baz started to say as Simon burst into a giggling fit beside him. “Get off of me, you drunk git.” He pushed his drunk boyfriend to the side, and Simon leaned with the motion so that he fell off of his bar stool, now giggling on the floor.  
“C’mon…let’s go before you get any more alcohol in your system…you fucking git.” Baz muttered, paying for the drinks and picking Simon up from the floor. 

\---

Baz walked into the apartment, Simon stumbling in behind him. Baz walked right into a box, and he fell to the floor. He stood up and stared at the box he had just tripped over and then looked up at drunk Simon, who’s eyes lit up at the sight of the box.  
“What the fuck, Snow.”  
“They’re here!” Simon says, ignoring Baz, who rolled his eyes at him.  
“SNOW!” Baz yells, and Simon lifts his head to look at his boyfriend.  
“What?” the drunk boy asks.  
“What the fuck is in the box?”  
“You’ll find out,” Simon giggled as Baz dropped him onto the bed and climbed in after him.

\---

Simon’s attempts at trying to get his boyfriend awake were failing.  
“Baz.”  
“Hey. Hey. Hey. Baz.”  
“Heyooooo Basilton.”  
“Yo. Pitch.”  
“Yo. Yo. Yo. Pitch bitch.”  
“Baz. Baz. Bazy.”  
“TYRANNUS BASILTON GRIMM PITCH.”  
Nothing woke him up. Nothing except…  
“SWEET BASIL!”  
“FOR CROWLEY’S SAKE, SNOW!” Baz yelled, sitting straight up in bed. “What do you want? I’m trying to sleep!”  
Simon grinned when Baz finally woke up. “And I’ve been trying to get you up for the past 20 minutes.”  
“I know.” Baz growled. He looked Simon up and down. “Why aren’t you horribly hungover?”  
Simon shrugs. “Perk of being the Chosen One?”  
Baz rolled his eyes. “Now why the hell did you wake me up?”  
The blond-haired boy’s eyes light up. He grabs Baz’s cold hand. “Why are you so cold?” He asks.  
“I’m a fucking vampire, Snow, you git! Now get on with it!”  
Simon pulls him out of bed and drags him along. As they walk, Simon asks, “Why do you call me git so much?”  
“Because you are a git, Snow.”  
“…Fair enough.” Simon says, and stops in front of a mirror. “Do you like our shirts?” He says excitedly, making jazz hands.  
Baz squints at the mirror. On his body is a yellow shirt that reads, “Simon Snow is my hoe”, and on Simon is a similar shirt, only his is blue and reads, “Baz Pitch is my bitch”.  
Baz turns to Simon, glares at him and then takes off his shirt. He shoves his shirt in Simon’s face and walks away. However, Simon tackles him from behind as he tries to get the shirt back on him.  
“GET OFF OF ME, SNOW!” Baz yells. Simon does as soon as he gets the shirt back onto Baz. However, Baz isn’t done. He takes off his shirt again, walks to the window, and throws his shirt out the window. Baz turns around to look at Simon.  
Simon stares at his shirtless boyfriend for a moment before running out the door to retrieve the shirt. He gets the shirt back on Baz again, and still Baz isn’t done.  
He takes his shirt off one last time and throws it into the fireplace. Baz is about to light the fire when Simon pushes him away from the fireplace and grabs the shirt, shoves it over Baz’s head, knocks him down so he’s lying on his back on the bed and spits, “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, also known as Sweet Basil, you will wear this shirt whether you fucking like it or not.”  
Baz simply laughs. “Damn, Snow! Usually you’re the bottom, but you’re one hell of a dom.”  
Simon’s face flushed red as Baz smirks. “Shut up.” He hisses, and Baz jokingly grinds his hips up against Simon.  
Baz does stop to Simon’s relief, and they lie side by side on the bed in silence. Simon’s the first to speak: “Baz?”  
“Yes, Simon?” Simon was stunned at Baz’s words. He didn’t call him Simon often; Baz usually addressed him as Snow.  
“You called me Sim–”  
‘”I know what I called you, Snow. I can call my boyfriend whatever the hell I please.”  
“Does that mean you’ll let me call you whatever the hell I please? Like, for example…” Simon turns his head to look Baz in the eye. “Sweet Basil?”  
“IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME, SNOW, I SWEAR TO–” Baz’s protests were silenced by Simon’s lips against his. This, he didn’t protest against, and melted into the kiss. Sometimes Simon could be a real pain in the ass, but Baz couldn’t deny it: He loved him.


End file.
